<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September 2017 by ArtisticVicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419105">September 2017</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu'>ArtisticVicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Prompt Writings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Morning Routines, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unrequited Love, accepting death, animal companion, family ties, multiple stories, well timed music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different story.</p><p>Chapter 1:<br/>To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to miss a moment of it, but here he was on the outskirts of the party looking on. The person climbing to the top of the hill he sat upon under an old tree was far more important than any event he was missing out on, anyways.</p><p>Chapter 2:<br/>If he was being truthful, he should have expected it at some point, but a part of him still didn't want to tell his boyfriend the whole story behind why his animal companion is now at the other side of the room pressed up against a wall as if said boyfriend was a threat.</p><p>Chapter 3:<br/>The radio gave a soft deep click as the alarm activated. The programmed settings turned the radio on to whatever station the dial had been placed at with whatever volume the nob had been left at. He woke before the song started playing.</p><p>The song cut off as he pressed the power button. He stayed standing before his alarm clock radio for another second, finger having yet to leave the button, as he silently seethed at the accursed thing for playing such a song. No, this was not ok. He did not need the radio to currently reflect his love life with some old, outdated country song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Prompt Writings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is it asking too much to be given time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of laughter and pleasant conversation filled the afternoon air. The grasses swayed in the gentle spring breeze as the leaves of the surrounding trees danced. The gathering was in full swing even as the sun started to descend on the western horizon. It mattered not, though, for those gathered had begun preparing for such a thing. Lights were being strung, candles lit, and lanterns hung. Fires were prepared for though none lit. The chill of the night had yet to arrive and the sun still provided plenty of light. Still, there was an endless stream of food and an endless stream of hungry guests. Such things would last till the wee hours of the morning when those invited either gave in to getting the children to bed or giving into the fact that work came when the sun rose the following morning, regardless how late one stayed up.<br/><br/>To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to miss a moment of it, but here he was on the outskirts of the party looking on. The person climbing to the top of the hill he sat upon under an old tree was far more important than any even he was missing out on, anyways.<br/><br/>The figure offered a gentle smile when they crested the top of the hill, looking as if the climb had been nothing more than a pleasant walk. He envied them that. He had been winded not even halfway up and he wasn't all that old quite yet.<br/><br/>Ok, that wasn't true, but he still shouldn't be quite so tired all the time. It was infuriating.<br/><br/>"Enjoying the view?" his visitor asked, settling beside him beneath the large tree.<br/><br/>"Quite," he offered, smiling as he brought his pipe to his lips. "I must say that I look forward to the sun setting. The decorating lights will be a splendid sight to see from here."<br/><br/>The figure hummed in agreeance and silence settled between them. It was light, at ease, as the pair watched the party below.<br/><br/>"Why are you not with them?" his visitor asked, their voice holding nothing more than curiosity.<br/><br/>He took a deep pull from his pipe before letting out the breath of smoke as slowly as he could manage. "I would love to but the trek just to get up here has worn me out so."<br/><br/>The figure chuckled. "I can imagine." They looked his way but he vehemently ignored them. Their soft smile grew out of the corner of his eye and he fought the urge to smile himself. "You certainly have gotten on in age despite the adventures you've been on."<br/><br/>"One adventure," he corrected, though the smile slipped free. "One long, grand adventure."<br/><br/>The figure beside him gave a soft laugh but said nothing more on the subject. Together they watched the party crowd ebb and flow, watched as guests came and went and came again. It was strangely like watching a colony of ants, he decided after a while. Though, that may be due to the fact that so many of those coming and going used the roads rather than go willy nilly through the fields like a few of the children were currently doing.<br/><br/>"They look like honeybees," his companion commented, tapping a finger against their leg. "Most in the hive making light of the day while other come and go to collect the food."<br/><br/>He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Rather than be offended as he would expect from most, his companion simply watched, waiting to hear what was so funny. Eventually, he calmed down and was able to breathe properly again. "It is rather funny," he started, "how you went to honeybees and my mind went to ants."<br/><br/>The figure beside him blinked before chuckling. They looked back out on the party, voicing, "They certainly do look like ants from here, don't they? May have something to do with your small stature."<br/><br/>He scoffed, though there was no animosity. All in good fun and he knew for certain that his companion was only teasing while also pointing out a known fact by all of the lands. "Yes," he agreed, bringing his pipe back to his lips, "we are quite small."<br/><br/>His good mood diminished some as his mind wandered and, before he knew it, the lanterns were being lit proper and the fires were blazing. He let his head tip back. Sure enough, the sun had set behind him for there were numerous stars visible in the sky above his head.<br/><br/>"What had you so enraptured?" his companion asked, their voice low and gentle on the night breeze. "Nothing bad, I hope?"<br/><br/>"Nothing bad," he assured. "Simply old memories."<br/><br/>"Good ones?"<br/><br/>"Yes." He looked at his pipe. It had long gone cold and the beautifully carved wood had been worn in many a place from his handling of the old thing. "And no. Simply recalling the past recalls remembering the joyous and painful moments together."<br/><br/>His companion hummed and they fell to silence again. And like before, his companion broke it, though this time far sooner than last time. "But that is not what has weighed down your soul, is it?"<br/><br/>His grip convulsed around the pipe and he shifted his hands so that he was cradling the gift. "No, it is not."<br/><br/>"What has you so concerned, friend?" they encouraged, though their voice left it clear he had every right to refuse.<br/><br/>Oh how he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to say it mattered not. But this was the one person he could ask, the one person he could confide in without fearing scorn or hearing lies. With a deep breath, he asked hoarsely, "Is it asking too much to be given time?"<br/><br/>"Of course not," came the instant reply. "Your loved ones understand and they wait patiently for you to join them." He chuckled and his companion gained a knowing smile. "Yes, even that gruff lover of yours. He is being surprisingly patient waiting for you to come home when you are ready."<br/><br/>The stars seemed unusually bright that evening. That or the tears in his eyes were increasing their light for him as he tried not to cry. "And if I want to be selfish and go home?"<br/><br/>The figure's smile turned understanding. "It is not selfish to want to go home or to stay here. But you can't stay on the fence forever."<br/><br/>His companion stood as he rubbed at his eyes. When his vision was clear, his companion was standing before him, hand outreached to him. "If you wish," they offered, "I can take you home now. There is nothing tying you here anymore. Your loved ones will be fine and will understand. But it is your choice. It is your choice till the hourglass empties and then it will be your time to go, no matter what you wish. That was the request you had made."<br/><br/>He smiled sadly, though there was a flicker of amusement in his eye. "And when did that hourglass run dry?"<br/><br/>His companion grinned. "Oh, about the time I started climbing this ridiculous hill. Honestly, couldn't you have chosen your lovely home to end your time in?"<br/><br/>He laughed, taking their hand. It was solid and warm, almost contradictory with who his companion was, but the grip was steady and sure as the figure helped him to his feet. He felt far more nimble than he had in years when they aided him to his feet. A fog rolled in, grey but luminous.<br/><br/>"So," he asked, running his hands over his favorite waistcoat that looked brand new. His hands slowed to trace the embroidery done into the fabric, tucking his pipe in a pocket as he did so. "I had forgotten how beautiful this had been back then."<br/><br/>"A lot is muddled by age and time," his guide spoke, leading him down a not so steep hill. He could not see very far but he trusted his guide to lead him true. "You will find that even love will be as well."<br/><br/>The fog cleared and at once, he felt at home though he not truly recognize the home they were in. But there was the sound of thunderous feet and he was swept up by many. First, his two adoring nephews, followed swiftly by an assortment of friends that had passed before him. The crowd was split by one figure he reached for, called out for, and the moment their hands entangled, he found himself yanked against a broad chest he had nearly forgotten, hands burying themselves in raven locks as he kissed his husband and lover. Much larger and stronger, his husband was able to lift him completely off the ground and support him with ease. The kiss broke, and they touched foreheads, beaming.<br/><br/>"Welcome home," his husband greeted breathlessly.<br/><br/>"I am home," he agreed happily.<br/><br/>And he meant it as he touched foreheads with his sister-in-law, the mother of the nephews that had greeted him first. Soon, though he hoped for not a very long time in the mortal plain, they would be joined by his nephew by blood and his not so little family would be complete. But he could wait. It was not his nephew's time yet and he hoped that his nephew took all the time he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That's why she shies away from human affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke slowly, feeling groggy but well rested. Too comfortable and pleasantly warm, he was rather determined to go back to sleep. May have succeeded too, if there hadn't been movement and then chaos from one side, then the other of the bed, both warm bodies on either side of him the cause of such chaos. He raised his head, first looking to his wide-eyed lover beside him, before looking to his companion who was - to his surprise - against the far wall. He pushed himself up fully, calling out, "Ano?"<br/><br/>Her blue eyes snapped to him, fur settling as she slowly deemed it safe. He frowned, looking to his lover for some insight.<br/><br/>Still wide-eyed, his lover clenched the sheets in his hands in a show of discomfort. "I, ah, had reached over you and my hand had found her fur. I just petted what I could touch. I didn't mean to upset her."<br/><br/>He relaxed, sitting back on his ankles. So that was all that it was. He was grateful for small miracles, as small as that miracle was. He started to climb out of the bed. "Stay put. I'll go talk her down."<br/><br/>His lover didn't say anything but his confusion was written all over his face. As soon as he had gotten himself untangled from the sheets he swore were trying to eat him alive, he quickly leaned forward and gave his lover a kiss. "In a second. Her first."<br/><br/>Boyfriend sated enough, he moved over to his companion. He only came as close as was deemed safe. While she would probably never harm him in an episode, he didn't need her disappearing in the manor quite yet. "Hey girl," he spoke softly. "its alright. Drew didn't mean you any harm."<br/><br/>He reached out a hand but she bared her teeth. He was certain that if she hadn't been mute, she would have been growling since the chaos on the bed, whatever that had been. His hand stilled but he didn't pull it back. She settled a bit.<br/><br/>"Come on, Ano," he encouraged, though his exasperation with the situation slipped in around the edged. "It's me. It's Solace. Sol? Nothing?"<br/><br/>He inched forward a bit more but she bared her teeth again, pressing into the wall. He sighed and flopped onto his butt, running a hand through his hair. "Great. So we're going to play this game."<br/><br/>"Sol?"<br/><br/>Solace looked over his shoulder. Andrew was still on the bed but he had settled on the edge closest to Solace and Ano. He looked uncomfortable but Solace wasn't sure if that was due to the situation or from worry. Solace looked to the ceiling, annoyed. He had been so comfortable and now he had to deal with this. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the bed. He took a seat between Andrew and the head of the bed before flopping back. It wasn't quite as comfortable as it had been earlier but that may be in part due to the sheets bunching up oddly beneath his back. He shifted, yanking the sheets out from under his back. Once comfy, he patted the bed beside him. "Lay down, Drew. She'll be fine. She won't go anywhere."<br/><br/>Andrew glanced towards Ano before settling beside Solace. Solace could feel his boyfriend's eyes boring into the side of his head but he was having a hard time putting his words together. Giving up on trying to make this as painless as possible, he took a deep breath and dived in.<br/><br/>"As you know, Ano is my companion assigned by my father." He raised a hand, pressing his fingers to Andrew's lips as the man opened them to say something. Solace gave him a flat look. "Questions, comments, and concerns wait till the end of me talking." Andrew looked a bit put out but settled down to listen nonetheless. Solace was grateful for it as he situated himself to continue his tale.<br/><br/>"Everyone knows that my father appointed her to be my companion. It was the talk of the town for years, sadly. But what people don't know is the reason why.<br/><br/>A year before she was made my companion, I was a different man. Foolish, arrogant, and just beyond the age of maturity, I was anything but mature. I saw things the way my grandfather and my uncle saw things; that we needed to be the ones with the largest stick to not only wield, but sell. I had grown up believing there was nothing wrong with that, despite my father's attempts to teach me otherwise. It would seem I wouldn't understand till I took one hell of a life lesson.<br/><br/>It was supposed to be a demonstration of our latest "largest stick" and, yes, that is in air quotes because behind closed doors, my grandfather and uncle <em>and myself</em> all called it that. The weapon itself wasn't a stick but, by the end of it all, I had wished it had been.<br/><br/>The demonstration went without a hitch and the weapon a massive hit. Literally, in a way, and then the laws came to play; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. We were ambushed on our way back. My grandfather and uncle were supposedly killed in the attack and I somehow managed to survive only to be kidnapped and tortured.<br/><br/>As well you know, I still have nightmares from that time. I wasn't alone, per say, but I was the only one that spoke the common tongue and I was not adapt at any language the others spoke. There wasn't even a decent translator for my kidnappers and I never could figure out what they wanted. Eventually, they got fed up with them and tossed me into a room void of windows and void of light when the door slammed shut. I was too tired from my latest round of torture to care, though, and succumbed to a fitful sleep.<br/><br/>When I awoke, it was with a warm, fluffy body pressed up against my side. I didn't dare move. I could feel hot breath against the back of my neck and, without sight, I wasn't sure if it would kill me or not if I dared to even twitch. Eventually, the creature got up and moved away, allowing me to get up as well. I placed myself in a corner, hunkered down, and waited. I was like that for what had to have been weeks. Water would appear every so often but food was scarce and only enough to barely keep the creature I was rooming with going, let alone myself, but I found that food and water always came while I was asleep and there was always some for me to consume. The creature would sporadically settle against me but I never dared to touch. It turned out to be what saved my life in the end.<br/><br/>The door was thrown open hard and wide, spilling light into the room. I had ended situated to the left of the door, meaning that the door bounded off the wall near me. The room was bathed in light and I blinked as quickly as I could to clear my sight to be able to see what was going on. There, against the wall farthest from the door, was what I had initially thought to be a dog. Certainly had looked like it when I had first seen it. Some rookie - had to have been a rookie or this dude was thick in the head - walked right up and grabbed the dog by scruff of the neck. That was the last time I ever thought of dog in association with the creature. It turned on the dude so quick, he was a pile of shredded meat before his screams even finished echoing off the walls. Blue eyes were still startling sharp, though, as they focused on the open, supposedly unguarded door before focusing on me. I just stared into those blue eyes, not knowing what else to do.<br/><br/>The creature came over and pressed up against me, nosing my hand. Shakily, I reached out, flinching back before I could bury my fingers into the matted fur. I was scared. Alone, in the dark, nearly starved to death, and having just witnessed a man get torn to bits by what I had presumed to be a dog at first made me very wary of touching the creature still pressed against me. But it insisted, this time not so gently as it gripped my wrist in its teeth and pressed my hand into the fur of its back. Malnourished as I was, the bite probably wasn't even all that strong to begin with but it broke skin and fractured my wrist. I hissed in pain but managed to keep from calling out. Hand now in fur, though, I was unable to get myself to let go as I gripped a fist full. The creature took a few steps away and I stumbled to my feel only to collapse onto the creature's back.<br/><br/>Most uncomfortable ride of my life. We were both bony, but man that was the worst. I was bruised all across my ribs because of it but it had been the fastest way out. I hadn't really walked much while in the dark room so my legs had kinda taken to just resting in a sort of curled up position. Worked better in the long run because my feet didn't drag and I didn't need to exert any effort to keep my feet safe from unbelievable harm that dragging them across a dirt and rocky surface could cause.<br/><br/>We made it about half way before we were cut off. The creature went at our assailants and I fell off somewhere in the skirmish. Adrenaline does wonders but a weak body is still weak. I did what I could and ended up taking a number of attacks for the creature because it was all I could do. Saved both our lives, though, seeing as that creature got us both out of there alive and in one piece once it had me on its back again.<br/><br/>"Later found out said creature was an inor and female with no name and no voice and we were both desperately lost." There was a new weight on the bed but Solace only lifted his arm. But instead of settling against his right side, Ano settled against his left, firmly between him and Andrew. He looked down at his companion, arching an eyebrow but only commenting, "Seems she forgives ya. You should be able to pet her now that she's actually awake."<br/><br/>Andrew did just that, though his touch was clearly cautious and light. "I don't understand," Andrew spoke. "She's never had an issue before."<br/><br/>Solace shook his head. "It's easier to manage while its daytime and she's awake. But for years, far more than you or I could imagine surviving such a hellhole, Ano was trapped in that room. The only touch she ever received for years on end were aggressive and painful. She was conditioned to retaliate against touch. That's why she shies away from human affection even during the day. The only one you'll ever see petting her for more than a few brief seconds is myself." A soft smile came to Solace's face. "Though, that is changing. She's an inor and, thankfully, she had known proper affection before that place."<br/><br/>"What does her being an inor have to do with anything?" Andrew inquired.<br/><br/>"I forget not everyone knows their cryptozoology. Inor is the all encompassing term for those of creature form that can speak and learn. In layman's terms, it means she has the equivalent of a human mind in that skull of hers. If she had a voice, she would be able to speak clearly and talk with us. She knows how to read and write, if just barely due to my lack of talent as a teacher, and she remembers. But it also means she's not as easy to "retrain", as it were, as a normal dog - or wolf, in her case - would be. It'll be years before either of our traumas diminish into bad dreams."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radio gave a soft deep click as the alarm activated. The programmed settings turned the radio on to whatever station the dial had been placed at with whatever volume the nob had been left at. He woke before the song started playing.<br/><br/><em>"But you crawled beneath my veins and now<br/>I don't care, I have no luck<br/>I don't miss it all that much<br/>There's just so many things<br/>That I can't touch, I'm torn<br/><br/>I'm all out of faith<br/>This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed<br/>Lying naked on the floor<br/>Illusion never changed<br/>Into something real<br/>I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn-"</em><br/><br/>The song cut off as he pressed the power button. He stayed standing before his alarm clock radio for another second, finger having yet to leave the button, as he silently seethed at the accursed thing for playing such a song. No, this was not ok. He did not need the radio to currently reflect his love life with some old, outdated country song.<br/><br/>The placement of the radio having been done on purpose, he turned and went to his bathroom. As much as he would have loved to turn and just climb back into bed, he did have school and, honestly, he was closer to the bathroom than his bed.<br/><br/>The hot water did nothing more than make him want to sleep more but at least it felt good. He took longer to shower than he normally would have simply so he could enjoy the good feeling. The water was still the perfect temperature as he turned it off. He sighed. He was going to miss good plumbing.<br/><br/>He dried himself off, a towel wrapped around his sopping hair piled on his head. He kept his hair bundled as such till he was dressed in a pair of jeans and then - and only then - did he pull at the towel to remove it from his hair. It slapped wet against his back, sticking to his skin, but the cool, wet hair felt rather refreshing in the still warm bathroom that had reached a point of hot now that he was dried off. He rubbed at his hair with the drier edges and side of the towel.<br/><br/>Putting the second towel away, he grabbed a brush and went downstairs.<br/><br/>He found breakfast sitting on the counter before one the bar stools and the woman that had cooked it all for him standing behind the given stool. She gave him a kind smile and took the proffered brush. He settled in to eat and she started brushing out his long hair.<br/><br/>"Will you be letting Alice braid your hair?" the woman asked as he neared the end of his breakfast, the brush now abandoned on a chair as the woman ran her hands through the length of brown locks.<br/><br/>"No," he replied simply, scooping together the remains on his plate. "I just want to put it up like I normally do today. Nothing fancy."<br/><br/>Nothing fancy, he says. He was already fancy as it was with silky brown hair that was at the middle of his back now that hung impeccably straight. But he could never bring himself to cut it. He liked his hair, liked what he could do with it and how he looked with it long. There was tugging at the hair behind his ears and he sat up a bit straighter to allow the woman easier access. How he normally did his hair was collect the length that grew behind his ears and brought the two bundles of hair together at the back of his head in a ponytail. It was a style his mom used to do in her own hair and taught him how to do when his was long enough. Funny. Looking back on it now, that was probably the reason why he liked his hair being long and why he always did his hair this way.<br/><br/>Damn. Now he was missing his mom again.<br/><br/>He felt the woman pull on his hair enough to make the ponytail nice and tight and as secure as possible, which wasn't much considering nothing liked staying in his hair. Even braids started falling out after enough time. But with her having done it, it would last through the day with even a bit of rough housing in gym. As long as he didn't touch it, it would stay just fine.<br/><br/>The woman touched his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "The others are waiting for you. Alice has your things."<br/><br/>He slipped from his chair and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast. See you after school."<br/><br/>He walked to the garage and entered, finding two people next to a jeep. The sprite of a girl of the pair beamed at him, opening her mouth to greet him. He raised his hand, glaring at her. "I don't want to know what she made me, don't tell me anything about the day, and if you so much as breathe about their wedding, I will walk to school and ignore you for the rest of the week." He jabbed a finger in her direction as he emphasized, "That includes through graduation and no doing fancy things to my hair for the day."<br/><br/>She snapped her mouth shut rather quickly and looked put out. He glared at the male, turning his finger to him. "No interfering. She deserves this."<br/><br/>The male held up his hands in surrender, clearly ok with staying out of it.<br/><br/>"Not even a little bit?" the sprite of a girl inquired, puppy dog eyes and trembling lip not working on him. Well, not properly, at least.<br/><br/>"Not even a little bit." He brought his face closer to hers but his anger died and amusement seemed to be the only thing he could find now. "I will walk up to that stage with a rat nest hairstyle and you won't even be able to touch a strand."<br/><br/>She squealed and smacked at him, though her touch was careful so as to do no harm. Even as tiny as she was, she could still break his arm if she hit him without watching her strength. She went off on a rant, calling him mean and rude and denying he would actually do that as all he could do was laugh and climb into the jeep. Even sitting in the back seat didn't save him from her swatting.<br/><br/>She was right, though. He wouldn't actually follow through with the threat. As much as he would love to do it just to spite her, a number of other people would be on him in a heartbeat with detangler and brushes before he could even step a foot out of his bedroom. Not only that, but he wanted to look presentable. He wanted to look like the young man his mom would be proud of.<br/><br/>And he hoped to sway <em>his</em> eyes briefly from his cousin, if just for a moment.<br/><br/>He crushed that thought with a vengeance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>